If Barney Live! In New York City was produced by Walt Disney Pictures/Credits
Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures presents In Association with Barney Home Videos Barney Live! In New York ''' '''City Closing Credits Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer and Sheryl Stamps Leach Producer: Martha Datema Lipscomb Director: Bruce Deck Writer: Stephen White Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli Musical Director: Bob Singleton Performance Director: Penny Wilson Lyricist & Composer: Phil Parker Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson Lighting Designer: Ken Billington Production Manager: Robin C. Mathiesen Associate Director: Heather Smith 'Cast' Barney (voice) - Bob West Barney (costume) - David Joyner/Carey Stinson Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson Baby Bop (costume) - Jeff Ayers B.J. (voice) - Patty Wirtz B.J. (costume) - Jeff Brooks The Winkster - David Voss/Ashley Wood Barney understudy - Alan Bruce B.J. and Baby Bop understudy - Carol Farabee Shawn - John David Bennett, II Derek - Rickey Carter Tosha - Hope Cervantes Kathy - Lauren King Carlos - Corey Lopez Min - Pia Manalo Julie - Susannah Wetzel Kelly - Rebecca Wilson Guest - Morgan Jordan Narrator - Charles Edward Hall 'Dancers' Barbara Angeline Joe Bowerman Tina Bush Garland Days David DeCooman Vivien Eng Raymond Harris Steven Petrillo Carolyn Ockert Michelle Robinson Amy Shure Kristin Willits Dana Zell Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams Art Director: '' Bob Phillips ''Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste and Travis DeCastro Audio Supervisor: David M. Boothe Editor: McKee Smith Associate Lighting Director: Jason Kantrowitz Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck Lighting Supervisor: David Grill Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel Technical Director: Emmett Loughran Video Engineer: Bink Williams Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon Vance Holmes Mark Renaudin Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto Ron Washburn Louma Crane Operator: Stuart Allen Louma Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew Louma Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson Unitel Representative: Janine Crowe Unitel EIC/Technical Support: Keith Blachly Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan Production Audio: Ron Balentine Audio Assistants: Bob Aldridge and Tay C. Hoyle Pre-recording Engineer: Dan Gerhard Utility: Tony Lenzo Jim Parente Keith Guadaramma Vinnie DeMaio Property Master: Michael Kelly Props: Elizabeth Velten Flyman: James Anderson Fly Rigging: Flying By Foy Dressers: Maron Ali Andrew Corbo Dana Davis Marcia McIntosh Donna Smith Peter White Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham and DeWayne Kirchner Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen Head Electrics: Billy Walker Assistant Electrics: John Lemac and Anthony LaMacchia Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey Head Props: Tony Hauser Head Audio: Ed Santini Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford-Wagenhurst Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer Wardrobe Illustrator: '' Julie Ballantyne-Hinkle ''Special FX Make-Up Design: Larry Aeschlimann Special FX Make-Up: Jeanie D'Iorio Make-Up & Hair: Kasha Breuning David Maderich Carol Sherry Pauline White Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey and Ray Henry Stitchers: Susie Thennes Tommy Bourgeois Traci Hutton Andy Wallach Roy Turpin Diana Story Natalie G. Sergi-Saari Jacqueline L. Hesley Jennifer Eufemi Mike Hefner Nancy Steward Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder Jim Horvath Michael Adkins Elephant Handler: Dawn Animal Agency Production Coordinator: Charlotte Spivey Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn Radio City Music Hall Production Manager: Lynn Finkle Assistant To The Producer: Jill Hance Script Supervisors: Kelly Maher and Lindsey Aikens Assistant Music Director: Larry Haron Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle Post-Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell Credits: David Buell Assistant To The Performance Director: Nancy White-Marshall Tutor: Sandra Gilpin Child Supervisor: Mary Evans Production Assistants: Darin Williams Yusufu Henry Brian Wander 'Songs' TBA My Yellow Blanky and BJ's Song is Available on Barney's Favorite Vol. 2 Soundtrack and is now Available on Recorded Live At Radio City Music Hall Original Barney, Baby Bop, and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates Special Thanks To: Jonathan Tisch Allen LeWinter Barry Slotnick and Amy Cascio No. 87565896 ©MCMXV The Walt Disney Company and Lyons Partnership, L.P. All rights reserved Charities Benefitted From This Production: The National Network Of Children's Advocacy Centers Camp WIN (Women In Need, Inc.) Lifebeat The Naras Foundation, Inc. The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. For More Information, Please Call 1-800-791-8093 Executive Supervision: Richard C. Leach Distributed by Walt Disney Home Video Barney & The Backyard Gang and '' ''Barney & Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer Closing Logo Category:1994 movies Category:Barney Category:Barney home video Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:LegoKyle14's Ideas Category:Theories Category:Credits